Skinny dipping and vacations
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: When Jo and Henry met up in their vacations in some kind of unexpected way (or is it? :p)


**Hiiii :D. I wrote that is actually another prompt my friend Du' asked me to write, was supposed to do that for like a week but was sick as fuck so just wrote that during a boring class XD**

 **And as on Twitter today, we're doing a Fan Art Friday, I thought it was the right occasion to share. So basically the summary is the whole precinct are having vacations, each of their own of course and same goes for Jo and Henry.. But ya know fate and Henry's immortality haunts him everywhere he goes and won't make any exception this time :p.**

 **Enjoy and reviews are appreciate and once again sorry for any typos or the language itself, you should know by now it's not my mother's tongue haha.**

* * *

They had a tough day, week, month, year... And those vacations couldn't have been more welcome.

Everyone at the 11th precinct was really exhausted and needed to take some free time. From the moment they reached their last hour of work, everyone rushed to leave the precinct, Hanson first saying he would take his whole family for a couples of days on a countryside, Lucas decided he would only spend the next few days sleeping late like very late and Jo and Henry decided they would both take vacations (each on their own mind you) at the beach.

Henry really loved his work so as Jo but for once both of them agreed they needed to take a well deserved break

So they just waved and hugged each other, blushing slightly when they headed home to get ready for their two weeks break.

Abe was happy to finally see his father taking some free time and decided he would spend those two weeks with him and maybe be like old times. They've decided to spend their vacation in a rent next to the beach in California, where they used to spend quite some summers with Abigail.

Abe was excited as a kid, getting all of his stuff to forget about work, dead bodies, immortality and his father constantly talking about Jo even he didn't mind the last thing, he was even smirking when his old man couldn't stop himself bragging about the beautiful detective.

And truth to be told he had the feeling, even on vacation Henry wouldn't stop talking about Jo just because that was the way he was.. The old immortal was denying his feelings big time but his son knew the truth, everyone knew and he even implied to take Jo in vacation with them but as usual Henry didn't get the memo.

Now they were all by themselves in their bungalow, facing the ocean and Henry himself felt really relaxed over the sound of the waves crashing all along the shore.

A few days later, it was night and Abe and Henry had spent a lot of time fishing and they both were red with sunburns and Henry decided to take a walk in the bridge upon the ocean because his son was busy making a mixture to heal their sunburn and he'd rather stay away from him as long as he could to avoid that ugly thing.

What Henry didn't know is that they weren't really alone on that beach.. Barely quite a few blocks away from them, Jo has decided to take her free time at the exact same place. She also used to get here with Sean before they've been way busy with work and before the inevitable

She enjoyed the last few days to really relax like she never did for a very long time.. Well she wasn't way too stress at work, Henry helped her to feel relaxed even he was cutting dead bodies open but man was he hot when he was so focus into his work..

She shook her head.. She was on vacations and she couldn't let her mind slipped into Henry's but there was nothing she could do to help it because the guy was literally haunting every part of her body.

She had a nice tan from the few days she already spend there but her mind wasn't really into her vacations, her ME was all over her head and she wished he was there with her. Not like she didn't have the occasion to ask him but her voice never worked to dare.

On that warm night with nobody else around and to be honest there wasn't a lot of of people to be in vacation there yet so she just crossed path with some old couples, not more, not less.

She wanted to take a midnight bath after checking out she was indeed all alone and no voyeur to be seen.

So she removed her clothes and headed for the water.

Henry was walking down the road to join the bridge , not even thinking there could be cars because it was so quiet but he had no idea that was at that late hour people were rushing on the road, drunks and more, not paying attention at all to who or what was walking all along the road, and with no lights.. So obviously it was Henry Morgan and death had a bad tendency to follow him so when he was about to cross the few miles to reach the bridge, he didn't see the huge car rushing blindly toward him, no lights on and the driver was probably more than high, he didn't have time to react, he just fell his knees became weak, his lungs crashing against him, he felt the taste of blood on his mouth and he knew what to expect. The shock had been very violent and he couldn't make it and while he died he just thought "damn Abraham is so going to kill me"

He got the usual flash including the ones from Jo now and rise from the only body of water, the ocean.

Jo was quietly swimming in absolutely nothing and when she heard a huge splash behind her, she almost drown until she heard

\- hello detective, it's a nice night for a swim isn't it ?

Jo's eyes grown wide when she turned around to face a very naked Henry Morgan, who was devilishly grinning to her, the moon's ray shinning on their faces. She didn't know if she was supposed to be mad or happy or embarrassed because they were both naked and she couldn't keep her eyes up and so was he

\- Henry ? What the hell are you doing here ?

\- well same thing as you it seems

She just rolled her eyes and covered her breast with her arms because Henry wasn't that gentleman tonight

\- eyes up here - she said, even herself was checking him out underwater

\- sorry.. And to answer your question.. I'm on vacations a few blocks from here

\- geez, you couldn't have tell me sooner ?

He kept smiling. He would never tell her that but he was very happy to be there with her and the view was quite enjoyable

\- well detective, if I knew you would also be here, we could have arrange something to meet but looks like it is all a coincidence

She tried to ignore all those butterflies in her stomach because their breath was inch away from each other and she felt like electricity was emanating from both of their hot bodies

She just groaned

\- coincidence, of course. And as usual you appear to be all naked underwater. Do you even own any swimsuit ?

He just shrugged, that evil smirk playing on the corner of his lips

\- correct me if I'm wrong but you're also all naked tonight

She opened her mouth but nothing came out from it and so she closed it

\- I.. I thought I was.. I mean I was supposed to be all alone. Who knew my creepy ME would have pop up from underwater to check my ass out, you perv!

He tried to explain but she just swam back to the shore after splashing him

\- come on, let's get dry and you can try to look for an excuse - she winked at him while swimming

He couldn't help but checked her backside and it was very nice. For once in his life he never been that happy to die. He joined her on the beach, she had two towel and handed him one But then they realized they were in all of their glory in front of each other.. So far, the dark water was helping covering a bit but now.. There was absolutely nothing and they were loss in the abyss of lust. Henry took a step toward her, not bothering to cover himself on the towel and she couldn't even think straight anymore

Her hair was dripping wet and he just raised a hand to her face, stroking his fingers in one of her curl. His mouth was so close to hers that she heard her heartbeat beating down her feet

\- we know that we are here together detective, what about we just spend one hour or so swimming together or for that matters spending the rest of the holidays together ? Would you like that ?

Henry had a way to propose things in a very gentleman manner and also she could almost read in his face "let's have sex during those holidays" but he was way too polite to say it out loud. She smirked and closed the gap between then, their two bodies now joined (not in the sexual way tho), she put her hands on his chest, brushing his scar with her fingers and she whispered

\- seems like a good idea doctor.

She stand back to kiss him on the cheek but she didn't have time, he also moved his head so their lips collided and caught them both off guard but they quickly relaxed over the kiss and totally forgot the fact they were all naked. Jo wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and deepened the kiss much more. When serious air was needed, they tear apart but stayed closed into each other arms, forehead against forehead

Henry whispered in her ear sending shivers through her spine

\- let's have a swim.. There's something I would like to try, something I never did.

She gave him a curious look but he just grinned

. All she knew is that whole skinny dipping thing would make her loose a lot of sleep that night. She never been that happy to crossed path with Henry.

When Abe didn't see Henry got home, he got worry also he knew his father hated his mixture but that was far beyond normal so he stepped outside and walked out a bit on the beach calling for his father when he saw two silhouettes in the middle of the ocean, both seemed to jump up and down. He slowly walked closer because he've got a serious hunch he just shouldn't go further and he was right. He barely got closer to the sea that even on the dark night the recognized his old man.. And Jo..Their bodies were so joined, Jo's head was falling forward and backward, her mouth half open and he swear he heard them moan and she was hanging on to him for dear life, Henry caressing her back and lower and lower. Abe's mouth dropped open and he just smiled

\- well looks like some people are going to enjoy their vacations

Sure his father would have some explaining to do because there was only one way for him to be naked underwater but for now he would just let him having fun with the love of his life.

While Henry was sucking on Jo's neck, she rested her chin in his shoulder and said

\- all of this because of another skinny dipping

Henry let her neck go for a while to reply

\- and something tells me it's definitely not the last time

They shared another passionate kiss and two weeks from there, they will have to deal with a huge surprise.


End file.
